Harry the Draagyr
by Reklaw2753
Summary: Harry inherits an extinct dragon-like creature and has no idea what to do. This is a male harem story. Has slash, yaoi, whatever you like to call it. If this offends you do not read.
1. Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. Absolutely Nothing. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. There are also hints from other fandoms (Ther Elder Scrolls and Supernatural to name two) I don't own those either. I'm making no money from this.**

**The inspiration for this story came from Scioneeris' "There Be Dragons, Harry."**

**Also Starlight_Massacre's "Rise of the Drackens" **

**If you haven't read them, I would greatly encourage you do.**

**First story so play nice please.**

**Rating: M. **

**Warnings: Slash (m/m), mentions of (f/f), mentions of hetero (f/m), threesomes/moresomes, violence, gore, D/s themes, anything else that my mind ends up adding... THIS IS YAOI, SLASH, ET CETERA. DON'T READ IF ANY OF THIS WILL OFFEND/SCAR YOU.**

**It is AU so people are alive and or OOC. Cue dramatic music.**

* * *

Inheritance

Frankly, the day before Harry's 16th birthday sucked.

The Dursleys had him working in the yard from the minute the sun rose. He had to mow the grass, weed Aunt Petunia's flawless garden, not that she had done any of the work, trim the bushes and pick up all the leaves, cook all the meals, and clean the house. Oh, and he wasn't allowed any food or water while he was working.

Then the pain started.

It started with a migraine as he was mowing the yard. Then his back began to throb as he was weeding the garden. His bones ached and his teeth felt like they were forcing their way out of his mouth. His eyes burned and his skin itched.

When he finally finished all the chores the Dursleys had for him, and made dinner for them, and cleaned the house, all with minimal food, Harry stumbled into his small bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

He could hardly think because of the terrible pain tormenting his body. He lay gasping for breath as the pain raced through his body. He twisted and shifted in his bed until he slipped into a restless sleep.

As the clock turned to 12 o'clock, Harry's birthday, he woke screaming. The pain raced through his body a thousand times worse than the Cruciatus Curse. Harry's body contorted in terrifying spasms and seizures. As he lost his voice from screaming, his mouth was locked open in a silent cry.

A bright, multi-colored orb of light surrounded Harry's seizing body. As the orb grew brighter, Harry's scar glowed and a ray of black light shot out of it. When the black light faded, black blood trickled down from the scar. Harry blacked out from the pain but his body still trembled.

When Harry stirred the next morning, the previous day's pain seemed like nothing more than a barely-remembered dream. When he rolled out of bed, he felt completely fine, hell, he felt better than fine, better than great, in fact, he had never felt this good in his life.

Then he realized he was naked.

He looked around for his pajamas but there were only ragged strips of fabric laying scattered around the small bedroom. Harry looked around confused at how his clothes could have become so torn up and scattered in the night.

Then it hit him. Last night wasn't a dream. He didn't understand how he could feel so good after the pain all through the last day and night. Harry rummaged through his drawers to find some clothes to wear. After the urge to use the bathroom had been taken care of, Harry was washing his hands when he saw something in the mirror.

A black bloodstain where his scar was had dried on his face, only his scar wasn't there anymore. Next he noticed that he wasn't wearing glasses and his bright green eyes were staring back at him.

His bright green eyes with reptilian-like pupils.

"What the fuck?" Harry muttered as he splashed some cold water on his face and rubbed his eyes. His reflection didn't change. Looking closer, Harry saw a thin ring of vibrant purple around his iris and a ring of bright red around his pupil. His eyes also had flecks of gold in them.

His hair, which had always been incorrigible, was now longer and had settled down to a "purposefully messy" or an "I just had sex" look. His teeth were sharper, like someone had filed them into points. His skin was much paler than it was the day before with a creamy glow, but it also had a faint golden hue. Harry touched the skin on his face and almost fainted.

Icy cold scales rippled out from the place he touched, only to fade soon after. He was just getting used to the fact that _something _happened to him when he saw his ears. They were elegant and ended in faint points. Harry reached up and felt his ears and just like with his face, scales rippled into view only to fade back into his skin.

Harry ripped off his shirt and stared in awe at his chest. Every scar had disappeared. His chest was devoid of any sign of Uncle Vernon's countless beatings and any other scar from his traumatizing life. His skin was completely flawless. He turned around to look at his back and stared at the twisting tribal tattoos snaking over his back and swirling their way across his chest, never reaching his shoulders and stopping at about mid-thigh. Then Harry noticed something else, they were moving!

Suddenly, Harry fell forward, gasping in pain as his body felt like it was splitting open. In a spray of blood, something ripped its way out of him. When the pain passed, Harry looked up and gasped once more, only this time, it was in amazement. Unfolding from his back, were two stunning, leathery golden wings. Below his wings, sprouting from the base of his spine, was a graceful golden tail.

Noticing the blood on his new-found appendages, Harry stepped into the shower. Harry sighed in pleasure as he felt the warm water wash over his scales, which traced their way over his entire body. He washed the bloodstains off of forehead and his new wings and tail and admired the rich, golden glow they gave off. While Harry was showering, he realized that he had no idea how to look human again, but, as soon as he thought this, his wings and tail retracted into his body and disappeared. He thought about them being out again and sure enough, the appendages unfolded from him, this time without pain. He drew them in again and finished his shower.

As he was exiting the shower, his stomach let him know that it had been some time since its last meal. He. Was. Hungry!

Racing out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, Harry tore through the fridge looking for food. Sitting on one of the shelves, was some raw hamburger meat. Harry ripped open the packaging and shoveled the entire slab into his mouth. He kept eating until every piece of meat in the refrigerator was gone.

When he finished, pieces of raw meat smeared his face. Wiping the food off his face, Harry tiredly stumbled back to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, asleep.


	2. Presents and Knowledge

Chapter 2

Presents and Knowledge

When Harry woke next, the sun was shining through the window. A beam of light that illuminated the dust floating around the dirty room. Harry rolled out of his bed and thought about his wings. They slid out of his back painlessly and glowed in the sunlight. Harry tried moving them, but it was exhausting getting them to flex slightly.

He retracted them as he caught sight of a pile of gifts on the desk, remembering that it was the day after his birthday and his friends would have sent him gifts. With a wide grin on his face, Harry swooped down on the presents with child-like enthusiasm.

On the top of the pile was a present from Ron. It was wrapped in inexpensive, brown paper. Although the twins had offered to share their success with the rest of the Weasley family so they could have some pocket change, Molly refused to accept it, saying she wouldn't take handouts from their silly store. Tearing the present open, Harry gaped in surprise at the expensive-looking knife that lay in the package on top of a thin book. The thin, sharp knife was silver with a strange, red inner glow. The hilt was made of silver also and had a leather grip. The knife curved slightly at the tip. Picking the knife up, Harry realized that the grip changed to perfectly fit his hand. He spun it around and made a few stabs and thrusts like he was fighting some invisible enemy. When he finished playing with the knife, he took the thin book out.

Looking back in the package, Harry saw a letter sitting on the bottom.

_Dear Harry, _

_I bet you're wondering how I could afford that knife. It's actually one of the few remaining Weasley relics from back when we had money. Now on to the actual knife itself. It's called a ritual blade and is used, obviously, for rituals. The book with it contains a few spells and rites as well as information on ritual knives. It's mostly used for darker rituals and blood magic so don't let anyone know you have it because the ministry will start saying you're the next Dark Lord again. Also, don't let Dumblefuck find out about it because he'll probably confiscate it, saying it's for the "greater good"._

_Happy Birthday, Ron._

Harry decided to flip through the book later and finish opening the presents now. The next gift was Hermione's. In it was, predictably, several books. The books were on subjects such as Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and a book on an obscure branch of magic known as Conjuration. Harry picked up the letter in the package and started reading.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope the Dursleys are treating you alright, though I kinda doubt that. Anyway, guess what, I'm apparently not a full muggleborn. I must have some magical creature blood somewhere in my lineage because I had a creature inheritance this summer! Actually, I have elven blood somewhere in my family which is why I love learning and reading so much. I also have an Edict Memory which is why I can't forget things. I bet you had a creature inheritance too, knowing how old the Potter line is, so write back if you did. Actually write back anyway, I miss my best friend. I hate that Dumbledork makes you stay with those horrid muggles. Ron and I were going to bust you out of there but Dumbledore found out and practically locked us up in Grimmauld Place. _

_See you soon, Hermione._

Harry laughed when he read the part about Hermione's inheritance. He should have guessed there was no way she was that good in school if she was completely human. He decided to write back to her about his own creature inheritance as soon as he finished opening the rest of the presents.

The next gift was Sirius'. After he had almost died in the Ministry of Magic, he and Harry were much closer than they'd ever been. Harry felt that if he blinked then he would wake up and find out that Sirius had died. Harry still had nightmares about leaving Cedric's body in the graveyard so if he lost Sirius too, ot would crush him. The present was a few books on some darker branches of magic and a book on another branch of magic Harry had never heard of called Illusion magic.

After reading Sirius' letter, Harry moved onto another present that he assumed was Dumbledore's. In it was just a letter saying that he needed to stay with the Dursleys for protection and other bullshit like that. Harry burned the letter. After so many years of Dumbledore's betrayals, Harry and his friends had grown to hate the old coot. How he sent Harry to an abusive home every summer even though he knew they were abusive and not telling Harry about the prophecy until it was in danger was the final straw.

The next present was Remus'. He opened it and was excited to see a bestiary inside. Maybe now he could find out what creature he was. He read the letter and opened the book.

Skimming through the entries, he came across a drawing of a half-human half-dragon creature that looked similar to him. Harry began to read the information available.

_The Draagyr_

_Draagyrs were hunted to extinction in the 1500s by wizards because they were viewed as dark creatures. Draagyrs were known as one of the most magically powerful species on the face of the earth until Italy's Ministry of Magic invented a spell to kill them in 1473 by the order of the Pope. Draagyrs were known to be so powerful that they could survive the supposedly unstoppable Killing Curse._

_Draagyrs were an ancient species born from the mating of a dragon, an Egyptian princess, and a Persian warrior-prince. The dragon, Serelath, used long-forgotten magicks to combine his DNA with the Persian prince, Aytan Sharef, and impregnated the Egyptian princess, Zesira. Using these magicks, he made them both into were-dragons and their offspring inherited Serelath's magic, Aytan's strength, and Zesira's beauty. These three, among others, were worshipped as deities in Draagyr society._

_The Draagyr gene could lay dormant for generations and only became active if the inheriting creature was strong enough to survive the transformation. It was said that the magic caused by a Draagyr inheritance is so powerful that it would incinerate any mortal who witnessed it._

_Draagyrs had three forms: the humanoid form, the Draagyr form, and the dragon form. Draagyrs could control the state they were in unless their instincts forced them to shift forms. Extreme danger is an example of when the Draagyr's instincts would overwhelm them and force a change to their strongest form, usually the Draagyr form._

_Draagyrs would form families called tribes. At its simplest, a tribe contained a Submissive Draagyr and an Alpha Draagyr. Having such a small tribe was usually hazardous for Draagyrs because they were, by nature, very social creatures. The largest tribe on record contained 37 Draagyrs which bore 16 Draagyr children._

_Draagyrs were known for their control over the elements and each Draagyr was part of one of the four elemental nations until they united in 431 A.D. The four main Draagyr elements were Fire Draagyrs, Water Draagyrs, Earth Draagyrs, and Air Draagyrs. Two more elements were added when enough Draagyrs mastered them and began to inherit the skills: Shadow Draagyrs and Storm Draagyrs._

Reading the rest of the entries on Draagyrs, Harry was excited that he had found what he was because it was so accurate. There was only one problem, they were supposed to be extinct. _Great, the Harry Potter luck strikes again, I inherit a badass creature and it's supposed to be extinct. At least now I know how I survived Voldemort's attack as a baby. I knew it wasn't any "power of love" bullshit. _Harry thought to himself. Now he did not know if he could tell his friends about his inheritance, because Ron would have been raised to hate Draagyrs just like every other "dark" creature and Hermione was notorious for believing everything she read.

Harry finished opening all of the other presents from his friends and found out that most of his friends had creature inheritances over the summer which didn't make sense to Harry because he knew several of them had birthdays during the school year. _If all creature inheritances happened on your 16__th__ birthday then shouldn't they have inherited during the school year?_ Harry pondered.

Sometime that day, Harry realized that he had seen neither hide nor hair nor fat of any of the Dursleys. It was as if they had disappeared. The cars were still in the drive way. While he was looking around the house for any trace of where they were, as he was walking past his bedroom door, his vision flashed.

_"What in the hell is the Freak doing?" Uncle Vernon shouted, storming past Harry with Aunt Petunia and Dudley on his heels, stomping and waddling respectively._

_"Hey! I'm right here, Uncle Vernon! Where have you guys been?" Harry whirled around as they walked passed him. _

_The Dursleys ignored him and Uncle Vernon ripped open the door to Harry's bedroom and immediately started screaming. He covered his eyes and collapsed on the ground. Petunia and Dudley were quick to follow him, the three of them screaming in agony. Dudley's hands fell away from his eyes as he collapsed limp on the ground. Where his eyeballs had once been, were two charred holes. The light pouring out of his bedroom covered their bodies and they began to burn. Within seconds, the only sign of the Dursleys were three piles of ashes. Harry's Gryffindor nature forced him to look into his bedroom. Floating about a foot above his bed, with limbs eagle spread and head thrown back, was himself, surrounded in an orb of bright colors._

Harry's vision cleared and he threw up. Somehow he had just watched himself incinerate his relatives. Try as he might, he could not force himself to feel upset that they were dead.

The days passed and Harry did whatever the hell he wanted on Number 4 Privet Drive. He continued to write to his friends, omitting the part about being an extinct, dark, dragon-thing, he ate anything he wanted, and he let Hedwig out of her cage. Hedwig proceeded to leave bird droppings all over Uncle Vernon's bed in a glorious act of vengeance.

Harry could finally move his wings and tail with ease though he didn't dare try to fly in a muggle neighborhood. He read over the books his friends sent him and found Conjuration extremely interesting. It was a branch of magic used to summon and bind creatures from other realms to a wizard's will using incantations and intricate patterns. Apparently, blood magic played a huge part in the conjuring rituals and he wondered if Ron and Hermione had coordinated their gifts.

The day to leave for Hogwarts was rapidly approaching.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Warnings: Not very descriptive rape scene (Not Harry), and typical teenage hormones toward the end.**

**Please review, it makes me happy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express

Finally, the day Harry had been waiting for arrived, September 1st, the day he would go back to Hogwarts and see his friends. Harry still did not know whether to tell Ron and Hermione about his inheritance.

But first, he needed to figure out how he was going to get to the King's Cross Station without the Dursleys to take him and without using magic. He still wasn't used to the fact that they were dead and out of his life forever. Sometimes he wished he could feel sorry for killing them, which is basically what he did, but after all the abuse and starvation, he just couldn't do it.

After packing everything he needed for Hogwarts, he stepped into the driver's seat of the Dursleys' car. A whole lot of trial and error later, Harry was somewhat confidently driving to King's Cross.

He arrived at King's Cross Station with only the rear-view mirror missing from the car, which he thought was pretty good for his first time driving ever. He left the car in the parking lot and had no intention of getting it later, it's not like the Dursleys needed it anymore.

Because he was close enough to King's Cross that the Ministry couldn't detect magic, Harry applied several Illusion spells called glamours from the book Sirius gave him to hide his appearance. Looking in the car mirror, Harry was surprised at the complete transformation taking place before his eyes. Harry couldn't keep in a whine of sadness as his new looks disappeared with the magic. His skin dulled, his multicolored, reptilian eyes returned to plain, green and circular, his ears became round again, and he could feel the tattoos fading away under his shirt. Gone was the new, otherworldly, and, gods-forbid, beautiful Harry; 'Just Harry' had taken his place.

Gathering his nerves, he left the car and dragged his trunk through the barrier to Platform 9¾ and he was immediately attacked by a brown-haired she-devil.

"Harry! I missed you so much!" Hermione said.

"'Mione, love you too, but... crushing me." Harry groaned painfully.

"Oops… Sorry Harry." Hermione let go of Harry, blushing.

"Hey mate, how's it going?" Ron asked. Something about Ron calling him "mate" rubbed Harry the wrong way but he shoved the feeling away.

"Pretty good, man." Harry replied.

"Harry, check out elf-Hermione." Hermione ordered.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and gasped. She used to be buck-toothed, frizzy haired, and lacked certain body parts that straight men like. Now, her teeth were perfectly even, her hair fell in delicate curls to the small of her back, she had nice curves, and her ears pointed elegantly; she was stunning. She was also taller than Harry now. If Harry had been straight, he probably would be having to deal with a problem right now. But even he, as a proud gay man, could appreciate Hermione's newfound beauty.

"Damn, 'Mione, you're going to have guys all over you!" Harry teased, "what about you, Ron, want a piece of 'Mione now?"

Blushing, Ron stuttered out a rather unconvincing denial, then rapidly changed the subject. "Come on guys, let's get on the train, it's going to leave soon."

Harry and Hermione giggled, but dutifully followed behind Ron.

After they boarded the train, they found a compartment for themselves.

"So how were the muggles this summer, Harry, you were really vague in your letters." Ron inquired in a disgustingly unsubtle way.

"Oh, they were ok. Kind of quiet actually, we kinda avoided ea-" before Harry could finish avoided the question, Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, you know, with this inheritance, my hearing is a lot better, you're heart rate just spiked. Plus you were never a very good liar anyway. Tell the truth." Hermione deadpanned in a deadly serious voice.

_Honestly, Hermione can be more terrifying than Voldemort could ever be when she wants… _Harry thought to himself. Then he quietly answered, "They were killed half-way through the summer."

"It's about time those fuckers got what they deserved." Ron muttered.

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded and hit him on the arm. "What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Car crash." Harry replied quickly, going with an answer he was familiar with, only it used to be about his parents.

"Harry James Potter! What did I just tell you about lying to me?!" Hermione chastised.

"Hey, this isn't, 'let's interrogate Harry' time, alright. So can you just drop it for now?" Harry begged. They left the subject alone for the rest of the train ride. Hermione told Harry about everything she could do now with her elven side and Ron was upset that he didn't get an inheritance.

Harry felt a headache coming and his vision began to flash.

_A naked, dirty-blonde boy who looked about 19 was chained to an ornate bed inside a fancy bedroom. Harry could not get a good look at his face to see him but besides the fact that the boy was wearing a metal collar with archaic runes carved into it, he looked healthy. He was asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. _Oh gods, not another vision-thing. _Harry thought to himself_

_The door to the bedroom banged open and a tall man strode into the room. The boy jolted awake and quickly got into a submissive kneeling position. Even though Harry could not see his face, he could see the way the boy's shoulders trembled. _

_The man ran his hands along the boy's body, caressing him. The boy shivered in disgust but did not dare try to escape. As the man turned to the boy, Harry caught a glimpse at his face. It was Voldemort. _

_Harry could see Voldemort's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. The blonde boy timidly climbed off the bed and rested his hands on the bed, bracing himself. Voldemort took out his wand and lashed at the boy with it. A whip formed from the wand and struck the boy who opened his mouth in a scream._

_For Harry, it was like watching a terrible, silent film. Again and again the whip lashed until the boy's back was bloody and he was sobbing in misery. Then Voldemort raped the boy. Harry could only watch in horror as the nameless blonde boy cried while Voldemort fucked him._

_Finally, Voldemort stilled in the boy and his eyes closed. Harry could only imagine what was happening. Voldemort threw the boy back onto the bed and cast a few quick spells over his limp body. Harry would have been afraid the boy was dead but he could see the faint rise and fall of his chest. The wounds on the boy's body healed and left no trace of their existence. The blood vanished, leaving the boy looking as flawless as he had been._

Instantly, Harry was back in the compartment. He threw up violently.

"Harry! What happened?!" Hermione cried.

"Voldemort. He-he was…" Harry threw up again, crying.

"I thought your visions stopped after he tried to possess you at the Ministry." Ron said.

"They did, I don't know what happened. One second I was getting a headache and the next…" If there had been anything left in his stomach, Harry would have thrown it up too.

"Harry, what did you see?" Hermione asked gently.

After getting himself together and a Breath Freshening Charm, thanks to Hermione, Harry told them what he saw. When he finished, their faces were pale and Ron looked green.

"Oh my gods, that poor boy." Hermione croaked, her voice rough.

"I think I need a moment to myself, guys."

Harry stumbled out of the compartment looking for the nearest empty one. He lurched blindly into one and put his head in his hands. _This is the second vision like that that I've had since my inheritance. I wonder if it has something to do with the whole Draagyr thing. But I didn't read about any of them having visions. Did I have it because of Voldemort, or was it because of the boy?_

"You know, Potter, it isn't very polite to barge in on someone, looking like you've been sick, and not say anything to them." A voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry's head whipped up from where it was in his hands and stared at the boy in the compartment in shock. "Oh! Right. Umm… sorry," Harry stuttered, "I didn't think anyone was in here."

"I hardly think you could see at all, Potter. From my perspective, you were pretty out of it."

"Uh, right. You're Blaise Zabini, right? From Slytherin? I've seen you hanging around Malfoy. I'm actually surprised you're talking to me, being a Gryffindor and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all."

"Although Draco is my best friend, that does not mean that I support every decision he has ever made. Nor does it mean that I hold the same beliefs as he does."

"Does that mean you don't support Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Please. Why would anyone support that power-hungry maniac who will end magic as we know it? Not even Draco supports the Dark Lord, though it would mean his life if he admitted it. He only acts like he supports Voldemort to please his father."

"You said his name," Harry interrupts

"Of course I did, I think it's stupid that people have been scared to say his name. Personally, I think Dumbledore encouraged the fear so people would support him. Anyway, back to what I was saying earlier, Draco doesn't support Voldemort, but he does believe in blood superiority and that stuff. I don't. I think that if a muggleborn can be the smartest witch in our year, hell, in the school, then that puts a damper on the whole 'muggleborns are inferior and stupid' argument," Blaise reasoned. "As for why I'm talking to you, you looked like you needed something to distract you from whatever was bothering you, and I wanted to meet the 'great Harry Potter' when there was no one around."

"Hah I'm not that special you know, I'm just me, just Harry." Harry replied humbly.

"Oh, I'm not too sure about that, I think you may have some surprises that you've be hiding." Blaise stated, with a mischievous, knowing look in his eyes.

"Nope. Just completely normal Harry here. So what are you reading?" Harry asked, blatantly changing the subject.

"It's called a grimoire. Most wealthy pureblood families have one made for every one of their children. It contains your family's spells, familial abilities and ailments, a genealogy, a list of all the creatures in your family's lineage, and the chance of having a creature inheritance. This one is mine. I bet you have one too, the Potters are a very old family and your father would probably have had one made for you." Blaise explained.

"If the grimoires say every creature in the lineage, what does the Ministry do if it says there is a dark creature in the family?" Harry questioned.

"The Ministry would never know. Grimoires are extremely private and it is illegal for the Ministry to forcibly read one. There are also several spells on a grimoire to prevent anyone from reading it without its owner's permission." Blaise clarified.

"So do you have any idea where mine might be?"

"No, though it would likely be in your family's main vault in Gringotts… unless it was at your parents' house when Voldemort attacked, then it would probably with whoever recovered it."'

"So you said that the grimoires tell people about their inheritances, did you have a creature inheritance?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Without further explanation, Blaise cast a Silencing Charm on the door, stood, and let out a huge roar. His body grew a few inches in height and width, his chest broadened even more than it already was. Harry had noticed earlier that Blaise was very… fit... and handsome. Blaise's unique violet eyes gained a more reptilian quality as his pupils turned into slits. Dark scales that looked like tiny individual amethysts covered his body. Wings and a tail burst out of his back, somehow not tearing his clothing.

As Harry was watching Blaise's transformation, he noticed his pants were tightening awkwardly and the Draagyr inside him was whimpering for attention. Blaise stood in front of him, a seven foot tall Draagyr.

Panicking, Harry stuttered an excuse and fled the room, not seeing the amused gleam in Blaise's eyes.

He sprinted back to his friends' compartment and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Harry! What is it?" Hermione asked startled.

Harry waved away his friends' questions and laid his head against the window, panting from adrenaline and arousal.

He wasn't the only Draagyr! Blaise was one too! Blaise was fucking hot!


	4. The Welcoming Feast

**Warnings: Sex scene at the beginning of the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Welcoming Feast

_Harry lay naked on a beautiful bed. The room was dark; the only light came from the candles that flickered around the room. The candles were making alluring patterns of light and shadows crisscross around his bare body, highlighting his tattoos and his faintly defined abs and pecs and the soft sheen of his scales._

_ A flood of light lit the room as a door opened. A young man stepped into the room and froze. He stared in shock at the beauty lying on his bed._

_"Well aren't you going to join me?" Harry asked seductively, rolling into a tempting and enticing position. The young man ripped off his clothes and lustfully attacked Harry. The light reflected off the man's coffee colored skin as he ravaged Harry's mouth. Harry moaned in pleasure as the man took one of his nipples in between his fingers, rolling and pinching it softly. _

_The man dropped his head to Harry's other nipple while his other hand trailed down Harry's body to his throbbing cock. Licking his way down Harry's chest and abdomen, the dark-skinned man began to lick and suck on Harry's erection. One of his hands slid up to Harry's mouth. Harry licked and sucked on the fingers, getting them wet, while he moaned in pleasure at the man._

_When his fingers were sufficiently wet, the man lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and gently slid one finger into him. Harry moaned at the finger and buckled back onto it. _

_The man was still worshipping Harry's cock while he added another finger into Harry._

_"__Oh! Blaise! I'm gunna cum!" Harry moaned loudly as he—_jolted awake when the train stopped abruptly.

He whined in agony when he felt his throbbing hard-on rub his pants. He would have slid a hand down his pants to relieve himself when he saw Ron and Hermione talking near him. They seemed to be intentionally avoiding looking his way.

"Uh… hey guys…" Harry started awkwardly. They ignored him.

"Guys. Hello!" He said, adding a little singsong-y emphasis to the 'o'.

"Hey! Assholes!" He shouted irritated this time.

Thankful that his hard-on had gone away, cock twitching again as he remembered the dream, Harry hit Ron on the head angrily.

Ron turned, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Hermione waved her wand.

"Sorry Harry, I put up a Silencing Charm after… well…" Hermione began, blushing.

"You were moaning like a Knockturn Alley whore, Harry," Ron stated, as tactful as always, "must have been having one hell of a wet dream. Who was the lucky guy?"

"Oh gods." Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands, blushing a brighter red than Ron's hair.

"That's ok, Harry, you don't really need to tell us who you fancy. We'll find out anyways." Hermione comforted in a sort of backhanded way. "You need to get your robes on anyway. We'll be getting off the train soon."

Thankful for the excuse to end the awkward conversation, Harry began to quickly change. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Draagyrs weren't extinct. He would need to talk to Blaise about them. But then he'd have to see him! Harry's shy side argued. He was embarrassed that such a short conversation almost had him cumming in his pants, in front of his friends no less. ButDayumn! That was one hot dream, his horny side added.

During the carriage ride up to the castle, Ron's voice interrupted Harry's musing.

"So what do you think the new DADA teacher is like? Now that Umbitch is gone, they'd have to get a new one."

"Watch Dumbledore finally give Snape the class since he's wanted it for so long. If he does, I refuse to take that class." Harry scoffed, ignoring Hermione's chastising, "Professor Snape, Harry."

"Come on 'Mione, he's an ass and you know it." Ron accused.

"I'm not saying he couldn't be nicer, but you still need to respect him." Hermione huffed only to be answered by snorts from Harry and Ron.

When the carriages reached the castle, they found their other friends and sat down in the Great Hall. Harry was idly looking around the room as the Gryffindors conversed around him. As his eyes scanned over the Slytherin table, he accidently made eye contact with Blaise who responded with a wink. Harry quickly broke the eye contact, looking down, blushing. _This crush or whatever it is, is going to kill me! I spoke to him once and now I can't even look at him without blushing like a schoolgirl with her first crush. _Harry bemoaned his horrible fate for meeting with the sex god who was Blaise Zabini; ok, maybe "horrible fate" was a slight over exaggeration but you know what he means.

Ding! The sound of a crystal goblet being hit with a knife echoed through the noisy Great Hall.

"Attention! It is time for us to welcome our new students to this great school, Hogwarts. Please show them the hospitality and kindness they deserve." Dumbledore's voice rang out to the silent students.

With rehearsed timing, the doors to the Great Hall opened dramatically as Professor McGonagall enter the room with the first years trailing behind her. Harry watched with amusement as the firsties looked around the Great Hall in amazement. The Sorting began and Harry zoned out, only managing to clap with the crowd whenever a new first year was sorted.

He was trying to review everything in his mind that had happened since he boarded the Hogwarts Express that morning. First, he had had a vision about a boy whom Voldemort was using as a sex slave. Then, he had met Blaise Zabini. Not only was the _extremely _attractive boy, with his coffee colored skin, and his mysterious violet eyes, and his obviously hard-as-rock muscles that Harry could see outlined in his tight shirt, and his long, wavy black hair, and his—_No! Bad Harry! Stop thinking about how hot Blaise is. He's a Slytherin even if he doesn't support Voldemort… actually 'not supporting Voldemort' kind of negates the whole 'Slytherin' thing. But still, he's friends with Malfoy! Ha! Yes! There's a reason to stop obsessing over his gorgeousness. Damn it! _Trying to force himself to move on from the whole 'Blaise' topic, Harry began to consider the next piece of information he learned that day.

Only that brought him back to Blaise. Blaise was a Draagyr too! _A damn sexy one—Stop it, horny self! _Harry forced himself to think objectively. He realized that if Blaise was a Draagyr, then there must be others as well. Harry could finally learn some actual information about his species from a source besides a book.

Harry had no idea what to do. He could either go talk to Blaise, embarrass himself because he can't control his own body, and maybe learn about his species; or he could avoid Blaise at all costs and try to get rid of his sudden infatuation.

The Sorting Ceremony ended with Harry even more confused than he was at its beginning. Thankfully Dumbledore provided a distraction from his chaotic thoughts. _Never thought I'd be thanking Dumblefuck for anything…_

"Thank you, Sorting Hat, for your song and decisions and welcome all first years. I am sure you will enjoy your seven years at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began. Harry saw right through the kind grandfather act to the calculating man underneath. His eyes that seemed to be twinkling benevolently, were actually identifying each of the first years and planning the courses of their lives from this moment forward.

"Before we get onto the food, we must first, regrettably, go over some rules and other trivialities. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is called that for a reason. Under no circumstances is any student allowed to enter the forest unless accompanied by a professor. Should you do so, you will be expelled immediately; if you survive. Mr. Filch would like to announce that there are now 831 items on the Banned Magical Items list. This includes all Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products." He made a few more announcements before capturing Harry's attention again. "And lastly, I am pleased to present the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Kaeso Varix.

A handsome, stately young man stood as the students applauded. He smiled warmly and sat back down when the applause died down.

"Now for the time you've all been waiting for: let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Piles of food appeared on the tables and the students loaded the food onto their plates and ate, famished.

Hermione looked over at Harry's plate in surprise, seeing more food than she had ever seen him eat before. "Harry, are you going to be able to eat all that food. There's a lot of meat on that plate. You usually eat light after the summer because of the Dursleys' starving you. I don't want you to get sick."

"'Mione, after the Dursleys died, I could eat whatever I wanted. They died early enough into the summer that my stomach didn't shrink from starvation." Harry explained, not entirely truthfully.

Hermione nodded skeptically but let him continue eating the meat-heavy meal.

Harry and his friends, including Neville, Seamus, Dean, and a few other Gryffindors chatted about their summers and the various inheritances they had. Some of the sixth years had drastically changed. They promised to share more about their inheritances back in the dorms because some of the changes were… unsuitable for children's ears.

"After that delicious meal, it is time to go to sleep. Heads of Houses, please escort the younger students to their dorms," Dumbledore announced, "fifth, sixth, and seventh years years, please stay seated for just a while longer. I have a few announcements just for you."

After the younger students had left, Dumbledore began to speak, "Due to the extraordinary amount of creature inheritances this summer, Hogwarts will be providing a mandatory Inheritances class for fifth through seventh years. The purpose of this class is to familiarize the students who have inherited a creature with their new species and give those who have not inherited pointers on how to deal with the students' new instincts. For the fifth years, as you have not come into your magical majority, more commonly known as your inheritance, this class with be to inform you about any species you could inherit whenever you turn sixteen.

"For the sixth and seventh years, the class will be as previously stated: to inform the students about their inheritances or how to deal with their peers. You will receive more information tomorrow at your first class. This class is meant to be kept quiet as the Ministry does not like that so many students are no longer human. Now, any questions?"

One seventh year asked, "Why do we have to take this class if we didn't inherit anything?"

"You may find it beneficial to be familiar with the mating habits of a Veela. If you were accidently standing in between the Veela and his or her mate, the consequences would be severe." Dumbledore answered sagely.

"Why did some of us inherit creatures months after our birthdays?" Hermione asked.

"An excellent question, Ms. Granger, though the answer is one I do not know. Perhaps Lady Magic felt it necessary to give us the strength to fight Voldemort in the looming war," Dumbledore answered. _Bull shit. _Harry thought

Later that evening, the sixth and seventh years gathered in the common room. It seemed that even most of those who had birthdays during the school year or even the previous year, had creature inheritances over the summer; muggleborns also had unexpected inheritances.

Dean Thomas inherited a creature called an Adze, which was apparently an African Vampire.

Seamus Finnigan inherited Fae blood. His faerie wings were a blood red color, probably because he was bonded to Dean.

Neville had become a Nymph over the summer which made sense considering his green thumb. The rest of the group talked about their inheritances while Harry quietly excused himself.

Harry, exhausted from the extremely long day, collapsed on his bed. He reasoned he would discover his other classmates' inheritances at a later date and went to sleep.

* * *

**Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed and followed and favorited it. Its been a great confidence booster. :)**

**Unfortunately, I'm going out of town for a week starting this Sunday, so if I can't get an update in by Saturday, there wont be any updates until at least Monday, July 1st.**

**Then after that I have an extremely busy summer. I will try to update as often as possible but no promises :(**

**Again, thank you everyone. But sometimes real life has to come before writing *sigh***


	5. The First Day of Classes

**So I guess you can forget about what I said about no posts. I got sick so no going out of town.**

**So here's the next chapter of Harry the Draagyr. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The First Day of Classes

"Gods Dean, please harder. I need your cock so bad! Please!" were the sounds that startled Harry from his sleep. He knew that Seamus and Dean were in a relationship but that didn't mean he wanted to hear them having sex.

"Yeah, take it Shay. You want it so bad. You're so hot like this! Begging me to fuck your tight ass!" It seemed that Dean's inheritance had given him a dirty talking kink, unless he had always been like that. This was the first time they forgot to use Silencing Charms.

"If you two don't quiet down, I'm going to hex both your dicks off." Ron grumbled loudly, bless him.

"You didn't cast any Silencing Charms?!" Seamus shrieked, mortified. Harry glanced over, thankful they had the sheets covering their… private parts. Seamus was staring with his mouth open in shock at Dean, a bright blush on his face.

"Oops… I guess the blowjob you woke me up with distracted me," Dean smirked, causing his fangs to stick out a little.

"Dean!" Seamus' blush got even brighter.

Harry was shocked at the personality change in the two teens. Dean, who was usually quiet and reserved was now confident and lewd. Seamus used to be boisterous and now he was shy and uncomfortable about talking about sex around other people.

"Well now that that awkwardness is over, who wants breakfast?" Neville's voice chimed in.

"But I'm still horny!" Dean whined.

Seamus whispered something in his ear, still blushing, and Dean grinned. They wrapped the sheets around themselves and ran to the shower. Harry turned his head away and closed his eyes when he saw a certain something tenting Dean's sheet.

"I think I'm going to go cast some Cleaning Charms on my eyeballs now." Ron muttered.

"I'm with you there, Ron," Neville agreed.

The other three boys waited until Seamus and Dean had finished their showers before taking their own. No one wanted to know what was going on in there.

Harry was the last to take his shower. He released the glamour he had been wearing since King's Cross Station and watched as his appearance returned to normal. His pupils turned back into slits, his teeth sharpened, and the faint, pale golden glow of the scales lying just below his skin returned. He let his wings and tail come out of his body and damn! They were stiff! He started to stretch out the myriad of kinks and knots that had formed in the day he had kept them hidden. They weren't usually this stiff after a day without use; Harry blamed it on the traumatic day before.

After stretching his wings and tail, Harry pulled them back into his body and finished his shower.

With only a few minutes before breakfast remaining, the Gryffindor boys plus Hermione entered the Great Hall.

As they were walking to their seats, Ginny shot Harry a scathing glare. He ignored her. Ever since he came out as gay, Ginny had hated him for ruining her dream of being Mrs. Potter. She tried to convince Harry that he wasn't gay, only to get punished by Molly for her actions. Still, she refused to accept that Harry was gay and would never love her. She continued to throw herself at Harry like a slut until Harry had grabbed Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was passing by, and kissed the breath out of him. She had hated him ever since.

He started to eat when he sat down, not noticing Hermione's calculating glance at his meat loaded meal, listening to Ron and Neville tease Seamus about the morning until Dean defended his boyfriend. Dean's eyes turned red and his fangs sharpened. His facial features twisted, becoming terrifying. Neville and Ron shut up. Dean then turned and proceeded to kiss Seamus into obliviousness. Harry felt a pang of envy as he imagined what it would be like to have someone like that. Someone to protect him and comfort him and fight his battles when he couldn't.

Harry was stirred from his thoughts as Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. He looked over his. He had all of his classes every day, unlike previous years when they had had a rotating schedule. His schedule read:

Breakfast: 7:00-7:50

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 8:00-8:50

Potions: 9:00-9:50

Herbology: 10:00-10:50

Charms: 11:00-11:50

Lunch: 12:00-12:50

Transfiguration: 1:00-1:50

History of Magic: 2:00-2:50

Ancient Runes: 3:00-3:50

Free Period: 4:00-5:50

Dinner: 6:00-6:50

Study of Magical Inheritances: 7:00-8:00

Free Time 8:00-11:50

Curfew: 12:00

"Damn, Harry. You have a really busy schedule. I didn't think you were taking Ancient Runes." Ron said.

"I wasn't going to until you sent me that book and the knife. A lot of it is in runes and a lot of the spells require knowing what the runes mean so I decided to take it." Harry whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear about the ritual knife.

"Oh ok, who do you think teaches the inheritance class, Dumbledore didn't announce it." Ron whispered.

"Gods, I hope it isn't Dumbledore." Harry groaned.

They finished their breakfast and headed off to DADA, eager to meet the new teacher, Professor Varix. They entered the DADA room, but there was no teacher.

"Um, hello?" Hermione called out tentatively, the Gryffindors were the first to arrive.

"Is this the right room?" Harry asked no one.

"Who cares, if the professor doesn't get here by 8:10, we can leave." Ron said. It was currently 7:58.

The Gryffindors sat down in the room and the Slytherins joined them quickly. There was still no sign of the professor.

At exactly 8:00, a circle of light about 7 feet in diameter appeared at the front of the room. A man leaped out of it, shooting spells at the students. Within minutes, every student in the room was immobilized. Except for Harry. He had felt the need to throw up a shield the instant the light appeared.

"Bam, almost everyone in this room is dead. All except one. Who are you?" The professor looked at Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry muttered quietly, not wanting to deal with the whole "Boy-Who-Lived" drama.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you are the sole survivor of a magical ambush." Not reacting to Harry's name, he waved his wand and the rest of the students unfroze. "Now, the rest of you have learned the first principle of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though personally, I believe it should be called Combat Magic, because Light spells can be used to kill just as easily as Dark spells, but that is neither here nor there," The handsome blonde man harangued. "As I was saying, the first principle of Defense Against the Dark Arts is having the reflexes to be able to defend yourselves. Every spell in the world won't help you if you are dead before you can cast it. Now for introductions, I am Professor Kaeso Varix. Who are you?" He asked pointing to one of the Slytherins.

That was how the introductions went, he would point, and they would answer. Many of the students were excited about this professor, because it appeared like he knew his stuff.

"Do any of you have any questions, I planned today to be more of a 'get to know each other' day than an actual lecturing day." He asked after everyone had been introduced.

Naturally, Hermione's hand shot up, but a few other students also raised their hands.

"Ms. Granger?"

"What was that spell you used to enter the room? It wasn't Apparition."

"You are correct, Ms. Granger, it was not Apparition. It is a form of travel using a portal. It is very dangerous and I won't be teaching it too you. It is meant only for certain creatures." His gaze seemed to linger on Harry and Blaise.

"What did you mean by 'Light spells can be used to kill just as easily as Dark spells'? I thought Light spells were only used to help people." Ron asked.

"Have you ever considered what would happen if you used multiple Stunning Spells on a person? Or what would happen if you cast one Stunning Spell at someone who is on the edge of a cliff? Or maybe if you cast a Heart Quickening Charm at a perfectly healthy person? In the case of the first, repeated use of the Stunning Spell can stop a heart. In the case of the second, the person would fall to their death. In the last case, the healthy person's heart would speed up until it burst. Each of these are Light spells but can be used to kill. One of the goals of my class is to get you to see that the world is not black and white, Light and Dark as some people would like you to believe. It is rather a myriad of shades of grey. Though it is probably best to keep my opinions to yourselves; I'm sure certain administrations would not appreciate my beliefs.

"You said that that portal travel was only meant for certain creatures, what creatures did you mean?" Draco Malfoy asked. This new teacher must be better than Harry realized if he attracted Malfoy's attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you know exactly which creature I'm talking about." He answered vaguely, though Malfoy visibly paled.

_Did Malfoy have a creature inheritance? No wonder he's been quieter this year. Being a creature would go against the whole 'blood superiority' bullshit. _Harry thought as the rest of the students looked at Malfoy, perplexed.

The questions continued until the bell rang to leave for their next class. Which just _had _to be Potions. Harry walked down to the dungeons, dreading what new horrors Snape had in store for him this year. Ron and Hermione were already sitting next to each other but the table next to them was empty. Harry sat down and waited for the class to start.

With only one minute left before the bell rang to start class, the Slytherins entered the room. Harry saw Pansy rush to sit next to Draco, though in Harry's professional opinion Pansy looked even more hideous than she did last year. Draco seemed to think so too. Blaise looked around the room for a new seat. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he made eye contact with Harry. He strolled over and sat down next to Harry. The whole time Blaise was walking over, Harry had been begging every god in existence that someone would sit next to him before Blaise could reach him. Unfortunately, it was not to be and he was now sitting next to the boy he couldn't control himself around.

Snape swooped into the room, robes billowing dramatically behind him.

"Because the Headmaster wishes to promote interhouse unity, he has suggested that I make you all sit next to someone from the opposite House." He began announcing the new seating arrangements until he paused, "Well it would seem that Mr. Zabini and Mr. Potter are ahead of the program, which would be a first in Mr. Potter's case. These will be your seats for the rest of the year."

"I have no complaints." Blaise whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry shuddered as he felt Blaise's warm breath tickle his ear. He glared at Blaise.

They began their potion but it was almost impossible for Harry to concentrate. Blaise's blatant flirting and touches were driving him insane. The Draagyr inside him wanted to practically throw itself at Blaise. Harry admitted that Blaise was hot as fuck but that didn't mean he wanted to turn into a blushing schoolgirl around him.

Somehow, Harry managed to not spill, ruin, destroy, or generally fuck the potion up and he and Blaise finished the class with an almost flawless potion. On the other hand, Harry did have an embarrassing hard-on in his pants that he was sure Blaise knew about.

When Snape dismissed the class, Harry was the first out the door. He ran as far away from the dungeon as he could and didn't stop until he was completely out of breath. It took a long time for Harry to rein in his instincts that demanded he find the other Draagyr.

Harry spent the rest of the day avoiding Blaise to the best of his ability, which wasn't very much, since he had almost every class with the Slytherins. He had managed to sit on the opposite side of the room from Blaise for most of his classes and sat by Ron or Hermione as well.

After Dinner, the sixth year students all went to a large classroom for their Inheritances class. They were shocked when they entered the room; instead of the typical 'classroom' feel, the room was warm and inviting. A cheerful fire burned in the hearth at the back of the room. Instead of desks, large, fluffy pillows covered the floor.

The students slowly spread out around the floor, practically making nests out of the pillows. Groups of friends cuddled together on the floor.

"Glad to see you've made yourselves comfortable," Professor Varix said as he entered the room. "Now, you may be wondering why this room is so… comfortable. I wanted this class to feel safe. We will be discussing some very personal information and I did not want you all to feel unnecessary embarrassment. I ask that each of you be respectful to the others in this class. Some of you may have inherited quote, 'Dark creatures'. If you remember my lesson from earlier today, 'Light' and 'Dark' are not the same as 'Good' and Evil'. Creatures are an example of that. They may have instincts that wizards would consider 'Dark' but that does not make them 'Evil'. There is also a difference between 'Dark' and 'Evil'. Dark is a natural state of being; Evil is an action."

He asked each of the students if they had inherited a creature and what creature they had inherited, if they knew. When he asked if Harry had inherited anything, Harry shook his head quickly. Professor Varix and Blaise looked at him bemused; Hermione glanced at him suspiciously.

Lavender Brown inherited a Succubus. The Patil twins both inherited a tiger-like species called a Dawon from India. Pansy Parkinson had a small inheritance. She inherited only part of a Gorgon. Basically, she got the ugliness, nothing else. She didn't even get the snake hair. The only difference between what she looked like last year and this year was that she was even more disgusting to look at than before. Harry thought it suited her just fine; he never liked her anyways. Crabbe and Goyle both inherited Troll blood, no surprise there. Daphne Greengrass inherited a Veela. Thankfully, none of the students freaked out when Blaise confidently announced that he was a Draagyr. Some were shocked but none tried to lynch him or anything. Harry thought that he might be able to tell his friends about his inheritance now. On and on the list went of people who had creature inheritances. In the end, only five of the students did not inherit anything. Ron, Malfoy, a Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws. Harry was surprised when Malfoy said he didn't inherit anything; Harry had been so sure.

One hour later, Harry had decided that this was his favorite class. Professor Varix was so knowledgeable for being so young. He had given a brief overview of each of the students' creatures. When Harry was about to walk out of the classroom, he was stopped by Professor Varix.

Once the rest of the students had exited, he began, "Harry, why did you say that you did not have a creature inheritance."

"How do you know that I had an inheritance?" Harry asked instead of answering the question.

"Although those glamours you are wearing are very good, I can smell through them. Most creatures wouldn't be able to, but I am also a Draagyr. So I ask again, why are you hiding?"

"When I inherited, I was alone. I had no idea what was happening to me. Then I read a book that said that Draagyrs were a Dark race that had been hunted to extinction. I was scared that if anyone knew, then I would be hunted down and killed. On the train ride, I ran into Blaise and found out that he was a Draagyr too, but it made me feel… things and so I ran."

"Harry, how much do you know about Draagyrs?" Professor Varix asked.

"Not much, I guess. I just know what the book said, Professor." Harry replied.

"Please, in private, you can call me Kaeso," he insisted.

Kaeso began explained about Draagyrs. There were many different types of Draagyrs. Each Draagyr had an element and a ranking. The elements were Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Shadow, and Storm. The major rankings were Alpha, Beta, Protector, Warrior, Healer, and Submissive.

"Depending on their element, Draagyrs might have certain behavioral characteristics. Fire Draagyrs tend to be quick tempered and have intense emotions, Water Draagyrs tend to be calmer but can have a terrifying wrath if angered, like a tsunami. They're also arrogant little bastards but that's a different story. Earth Draagyrs are stubborn and loyal. Air Draagyrs tend to be capricious, unpredictable, and playful. Shadow Draagyrs can be manipulative and clever; Storm Draagyrs are volatile and impulsive.

"The rankings are normally engrained in a Draagyr's DNA but they can change due to a traumatic event. Alphas and Betas are originally called Dominants until they are mated, then they become either an Alpha or Beta. If a Dominant bonds with another Draagyr that does not have a Dominant, then he or she becomes the Alpha. If a Dominant bonds with a Tribe that already has a Dominant, then the Dominants fight and the winner becomes the new Alpha. A Tribe can only have one Alpha, but it can have many Betas. A Tribe is the word Draagyrs use to describe their bonded family.

"The next three rankings are fairly self-explanatory. Protectors and Warriors share similar duties. Protectors care for children and will attack anyone they feel threatens their Tribe. Warriors guard the Tribe and fight. Healers obviously care for the sick and injured in the Tribe.

"The Submissive is the most important part of the Tribe. There is no Tribe without a Submissive. There are other words to describe bonded groups that do not include a Submissive. The Submissive can bear children regardless if it is male or female.

"Do you know which element and rank you are?" Kaeso asked after he finished explaining.

"No, how do I find out?" Harry probed.

"Please let down your glamours and I will see if I can tell you."

Harry tentatively let the glamours fade away, revealing his true appearance. Not thinking, he also let his wings and tail out; they tore his clothing.

"Shit." Harry groaned.

"Easily fixed, Harry," Kaeso waved his hand and Harry's cloths wove back together around his wings and tail.

"But won't that just leave a hole?"

"No, the spell I used will cause your clothes to mend themselves back as soon as you draw in your wings. Back to our previous discussion. Just from looking at you, I can tell you are a Submissive. Your bone structure is delicate, your wings and tail are not made for fighting, and your magic sings of fertility. To put it simply, you are beautiful. However, for some reason I cannot tell what your element is. Perhaps you should come back later when I have thought about it some more." Kaeso was about to say something else when Malfoy walked into the room.

With a look of terror, Draco stared at Harry's wings before bolting from the classroom, whatever reason he had come was completely forgotten.

"Oh gods! He saw me! What am I going to do! What if he tells Dumbledore, or my friends, or anyone!" Harry started to hyperventilate and panic. He drew his wings and tail back into his body and tore out of the room after Malfoy, ignoring the shouts of Kaeso.

When he rounded a corner, he was attacked by a dark figure.

* * *

**Cliffhanger :O**

**I am always open to suggestions so please comment if you like this story :)**


	6. Secrets Revealed

**The next chapter of Harry the Draagyr**

**Warnings: sex between males, mentions of rape**

**Hope you like it:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Secrets Revealed

Harry rounded the corner and was attacked by a dark figure. He was pinned against the wall and someone slammed their lips against his. In Harry's somewhat limited experience, it was a very good kiss. His eyes, which had been closed in fear, relaxed and he sighed into the kiss.

A tongue slid into his mouth and began stroking against his own and Harry gasped at the taste of chocolate and coffee. The feeling of two hands groping his ass shocked him out of the pleasure-induced haze the kiss left him in. Not to say the strong hands massaging his perfect ass didn't feel _good_, they just weren't expected. His eyes flew open and he gasped when he saw Blaise looking adoringly at him.

"What the hell, Blaise! You don't go shoving people into walls and kissing them! That's like… practically rape!" Harry shouted, hysterical, shoving Blaise off of him. Harry was ignoring the fact that he had enjoyed every second of the forceful but sweet kiss, if that was a possible combination. He just _really_ didn't know what to do when the boy you are uncomfortably crushing on pins you to a wall and kisses you.

"Come on, Harry. You've been teasing me all day. I thought you liked me," Blaise whined, looking sullen.

Harry's overactive heart was tugged in sympathy. "I do like you, Blaise, I just need some time. You're a little aggressive."

"How's this then?" Blaise whispered before gently pressing his lips against Harry's. Harry sighed into the kiss before snapping himself out of the kiss-induced daze.

"No! Stop, Blaise!" Harry shouted before shoving him off and running down the hall. His cheeks flushed with arousal. He could practically feel his inner Draagyr begging him to go back to Blaise. He knew he wanted Blaise more than he had ever wanted any boy but he was completely uncomfortable with these new, intense feelings.

"Harry! I'm sorry!" Blaise called after him. Harry ignored him and kept running.

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Gryffindor dorms. He ran past the common room and his friends and ran straight to his bed. He collapsed on it, trying to sort through his feelings.

One, he really liked Blaise. Good.

Two, Blaise liked him back. Good.

Three, Blaise was gorgeous, kisses like a Greek god, and tastes amazing. Very good.

Four, he had only met Blaise yesterday. Bad.

Five, Blaise was REALLY gorgeous. Very, very good.

The side of the bed bent down as someone sat on it. A soft hand stroked slowly through Harry's hair. Harry glanced up and saw Hermione smiling sadly at him before he turned his face back to the pillow.

"Is it about a boy?" Hermione whispered after a long pause.

Harry nodded pitifully.

"Is it Blaise?" Hermione assumed, she isn't called the "Smartest Witch of our Age" for nothing after all.

Harry nodded again.

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head 'no' but sat up enough to curl into Hermione's arms.

They sat like this for some time while Harry continued to try to sort through his thoughts. In a rush of unplanned words, Harry explained everything that had happened between him and Blaise.

When he was finished, Hermione asked again, "You had a creature inheritance, didn't you?"

Harry nodded against her shoulder before standing up. He let the glamours fade away and watched Hermione's face as his true appearance emerged. Hermione reached up and lightly touched his cheek and gasped at the cold, golden scales that rippled into view. Harry let out his wings and tail and broke the solemn atmosphere by laughing at Hermione's startled jump.

"They're so beautiful. Why have you been hiding?" She asked quietly.

"I'm a Draagyr. A book I read said the Ministry hunted them to extinction. I didn't know who I could tell." He muttered, embarrassed. He should have known he could trust Hermione and Ron.

"Is there anything else that Draagyrs have?" Hermione asked, her knowledge-seeking nature revealing itself.

"I have tattoos on my torso but for some reason, I really don't want to show them to you. It's like an instinct. Like you shouldn't be allowed to see them. Sorry." Harry muttered.

"That's okay, it's probably something only for your mates."

"Why do you seem to know as much about Draagyrs as I do?" Harry probed suspiciously.

"Um… You know that book Remus sent you for your birthday, I kinda memorized it before he sent it to you…" She mumbled, blushing. Harry burst out laughing. _How predictable_.

The tension broken, Harry and Hermione walked back downstairs to the worried sixth years.

"What happened, Harry? One second you were behind us walking out of the Inheritances classroom and the next you were gone." Dean observed.

"Kae—Professor Varix called me back into the class to talk to me. Umm… I haven't been entirely truthful with you guys. I did have a creature inheritance; I was just too scared to tell you." He began.

Ignoring their questions, Harry let his body shift to a Draagyr. His golden scales replaced his skin, his teeth elongated and sharpened, his eyes became reptilian with their violet and red borders and golden flecks, and his ears pointed. He released his wings and tail and stretched them out as far as he could.

Harry smiled vainly at the teens' gasps of admiration. He didn't know why he was so afraid. He could trust each one of these Gryffindors with his life.

During all the excitement of Harry revealing he was a Draagyr, no one noticed Ginny Weasley sneaking back up the stairs to her dorm.

Harry and the rest of the sixth year boys climbed the stairs to their dorm about midnight. After finishing his nightly routine, Harry slipped into his bed and fell asleep.

_Blaise pinned Harry to the bed gently before straddling his slim waist. Harry stripped off Blaise's shirt before lifting his own smoothly from his pale chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and pulled him down into a fiery kiss. Their tongues dueled teasingly before Harry submitted and allowed Blaise's tongue to explore his mouth. He moaned at Blaise's taste, like coffee, chocolate, and something so Blaise-y and masculine it made Harry's head go fuzzy. _

_Harry groaned in pleasure as Blaise began to nibble on his neck, leaving faint marks where his teeth were. He flipped Blaise onto his back, or rather he pushed and Blaise cooperated because there was no way Harry could overpower Blaise, and ran his teeth along Blaise's strong jaw. He worked his way slowly down to Blaise's hard chest where he sucked on one of his dark brown nipples. Blaise let out an incredibly sexy groan as Harry gently worried the nipple in between his teeth. _

_Harry's soft hands roamed around Blaise's firm body leaving tantalizing touches along his flanks and abs. Harry was about to start teasing Blaise's erection when he found himself on his back once more. Blaise began to nip around the base of Harry's hard cock, but not touching it. _

_"__Please Blaise! Oh gods, please stop teasing me! I need you so much. Blaise!" Harry cried when Blaise finally stroked his hard cock. Harry was writhing on the bed as Blaise began to suck on his dick. He started with small, almost catlike licks to the underside of Harry's cock, getting more energetic until he was rolling Harry's balls in his mouth. He finally started sucking Harry's bright red head. Blaise's mouth was magical. It was so warm and wet, Harry hardly noticed Blaise sliding one lubed finger into his ass. It wasn't until the second finger that Harry gasped in pleasure when it struck his prostate. _

_Blaise gave a hard suck that blinded Harry to any pain he would feel on the third finger. Harry was writhing in pleasure, trying to thrust into the warm mouth sucking him and grind down on the fingers torturing his prostate at the same time. _

_Suddenly, Harry's legs were above his head and Blaise was easing his massive cock into Harry._

_"__Oh gods, yes! Fuck! Blaise! More! I need more of you Blaise! Harder!" Harry screamed in agonizing ecstasy as Blaise's cock filled him completely. As soon as Blaise's balls rested against Harry's ass, he pulled out and slammed back into Harry, giving into his lover's demands. _

_One of his hands found Harry's cock and began to stroke it firmly while his other hand tormented Harry's nipples._

_"__Yes! Yes! Yes! More! Please!" Blaise had reduced Harry to nonsensical screams and pleads. Seconds later, Harry was cumming with hoarse cries of rapture. He felt Blaise spasm inside him as he came with a groan. He felt more than saw a body collapse on the bed next to him. Harry opened his eyes, it wasn't Blaise._

_The blonde boy from his vision lay crying next to him on a different bed than the one he had just been having wonderful sex on. The boy did not seem to see Harry. Harry still couldn't see the boy's face clearly even though he was looking right at him. It was as if there was a veil or something clouding Harry's sight and blocking the boy's face. Almost like his eyes were seeing the boy's face but his brain wasn't comprehending it. Harry could tell the boy was handsome but all defining features were blurred. Looking at his own body, Harry realized he was insubstantial, practically a ghost. He wasn't actually there. It was a vision. _

_"__Maybe that will remind you why you shouldn't try to run from me, boy." Harry heard a cold, snakelike voice hiss before a door slammed shut. Harry rolled off the bed and looked more carefully at the boy. He let out a pitying sob. The older boy's ass was torn to pieces and leaking blood mixed with cum. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. He looked like he had been beaten then raped, repeatedly. Harry's hand reached out without his permission and ran through the boy's hair. Harry's hand passed straight through the boy's hair, but just before the boy's breath stilled in sleep, his eyes flew open. His eyes peered around suspiciously._

_"__Who's there?" The boy's voice scratched out. _

_Harry froze in shock. He recognized that voice! But whose was it? It was like a word on the tip of his tongue. Harry couldn't think of who that voice reminded him of. Just when he thought he had it, he was whisked out of the vision._

Harry sat up in his bed, gasping for breath. He had gone from having a very sexy wet dream to seeing that boy who apparently had some meaning to him. Harry just wished for once that he could have an uninterrupted sex dream, even if it was about a boy his feelings were utterly confused about.

Harry and his friends were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when Ginny grabbed his arm and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

"What the hell, Ginny. Why did you bring me in here? I don't love you, I don't love girls, and I don't really like you at all. So why in the hell did you bring me in here? You have one minute." Harry hissed.

Ginny merely smirked confidently, "Oh Harry, I can think of several people who would want to know that the great Harry Potter is one of the darkest creatures to ever walk the face of the earth. So unless you want everyone to know you're a demonic dragon, you will date me, love me, and marry me. If you don't, I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"Ginny, I don't know how you found out about that, but in case you didn't realize, it's not a secret anymore. I already told people. So you can take your pathetic attempts at, I don't know, seduction, whatever you call it, and shove it up your cunt. Because that's the only thing that would ever want to go there." Harry scorned before turning on his heel and storming out of the classroom.

"Hey, mate, what did my bitch of a sister want?" Ron asked.

"She just tried to make me go out with her again. By the way, can you stop calling me 'mate'? It just feels… wrong," Harry replied.

Harry was having a great day, despite the rough beginning. Breakfast was delicious, DADA was interesting, and Kaeso was looking hot. Harry paused at that thought. _Oh dear gods, I am NOT going to start obsessing over _another_ Draagyr. Are all Submissive Draagyrs this slutty and desperate or is it just me?_

He was having a great day, that is, until Potions. After the extremely hot dream Harry had had that morning, he couldn't even look at Blaise without blushing and wondering how it would feel to have Blaise's real mouth blowing him. He was sure Blaise knew how aroused he was but Blaise said nothing, all of his usual cockiness was gone. He looked… distressed.

"I'm sorry… about yesterday." Blaise murmured.

"You mean about how you shoved me against a wall and started snogging me without my permission?" Harry snapped. He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just trying to distract himself from the raging hard-on in his pants.

"Yeah. That," Blaise blushed. "I really do like you. I'm just used to being the only Draagyr at Hogwarts and now there are two more. My instincts are really crazy right now. Can I talk to you after classes today? I'll meet you near the Gryffindor dorms."

"Um, why can't we talk now?" The bell for Potions to end rang as soon as Harry finished saying this. Blaise gave him a "that's why" look before grinning widely and leaving. Harry was struck by how white and perfect Blaise's smile was.

The rest of Harry's day was spent waiting impatiently for whatever Blaise wanted to tell him. Harry tried to talk to him several times that day but it seemed that Blaise had been struck with a sudden bout of chronic shyness.

At last, Harry was waiting impatiently for Inheritances to end so he can finally hear what Blaise was so anxious to say. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Professor Varix call on him to answer a question.

"—er –tter –Potter –Mr. Potter!" Professor Varix's annoyed voice penetrated Harry's thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah? What? Yes, Professor?" Harry stumbled over his words, embarrassed at being called out in front of the class.

"I asked, what would you do if you were a Submissive creature who was being pursued by a Dominant?"

"Umm, run?" Harry tried. Several barely restrained giggles filled the class.

"I would think you could do better than that Mr. Potter. It isn't as if we haven't been going over mating habits of most creatures today."

_Damn it! Of course we go over the things that I need to know when I'm zoned out._ Harry cursed in his head.

"I would think you would find this interesting, all things considered." Kaeso blatantly hinted.

Harry glanced around the room until he locked eyes with Blaise. He quickly looked away.

"Mr. Finnigan, perhaps you can assist Mr. Potter as you are currently involved with a Dominant."

"Uh sure, Professor," Seamus stuttered, not used to being the center of attention on academic matters. "If you are a Submissive who is being pursued by a Dominant, if you are interested in that Dominant, then you can begin a formal courtship. Which is basically dating for creatures. There are different rituals and rules and stuff for different creatures. If you are not interested in the Dominant then you can deny the courtship. If a rejected Dominant continues to pursue you, some creatures have rules that can prohibit them from seeing you, like a restraining order."

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Varix praised.

Seamus blushed and Dean pulled him into a searing kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by Varix's cough.

"Mr. Thomas. I understand your need to congratulate your boyfriend, but please, not in my classroom. Don't make me take away the points I just gave Mr. Finnigan."

"I'm sorry, Professor. Seamus just makes me so hot and turned on all the time. It's difficult controlling my instincts sometimes." Dean replied cheekily.

"Dean! You can't tell a teacher that!" Seamus shouted scandalized.

Professor Varix merely chucked and continued his lecture on the mating rituals of creatures. Harry was sure to pay attention now and had almost forgotten about Blaise's secret.

Finally, Inheritances ended and Harry could find out what Blaise had wanted to ask him. As he was leaving, he heard Kaeso asking Malfoy to stay behind. His curiosity roused, Harry summoned his Invisibility Cloak and cast a Listening Charm. He waited outside the door for them to begin talking.

"You know that it isn't healthy to keep taking those Creature Repressing Potions, right Draco? Using them too much can horribly affect your instincts, especially when you have such a potent inheritance."

"You don't understand. I can't have an inheritance. My family will kill me if they discover I'm not a pureblooded wizard. Voldemort would torture me to death for daring to live in a purebloods house. I can't be a creature!" Draco pleaded desperately. Even though Harry could not see his face, he could tell Malfoy had completely lost his cold, superior attitude.

"You don't have to stay with your parents, Draco. I know you have friends who would house you. Mr. Zabini would be a great choice. After all, you do have the same inheritance. If he won't protect you, then I would be happy to take you in." Kaeso reasoned.

"No! I'll just keep taking the potions. They've worked so far."

"You can't lie to me. Tell me. Can you feel the dragon underneath your skin, begging you to let it out? Have the mood swings and emotions that are not your own started yet? Can you smell the Submissive in the school? I bet you can, you just can't tell who it is. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep? Weeks? I've seen you in class, you hide it well, but I can see how your hands shake constantly. These are all side effects of those potions. They will keep getting worse until your body literally tears itself apart; your instincts will continue to try to break free of the potions' influences. Let me help you, Draco."

"Just shut up! I don't need you! I've been fine so fa—get the hell away from me! Let me go! Are you biting me!?" Draco screamed.

"Shh, Draco. Just go to sleep. Shh. That's a good boy, just relax. It'll be ok. Good. Sleep Draco. You need it." Harry heard Kaeso croon through the door and slowly the sounds of Draco struggling faded away.

Harry started running as fast as he could away from the Inheritances classroom. Hogwarts had gone to shit and it was only the second day of school. Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, after taking off the Invisibility Cloak to run faster. He was about to say the password when someone's strong arms wrapped around him and gently pulled him into an alcove.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Blaise whispered to the breathless boy.

"Nothing. I just forgot that I was supposed to meet you so I ran here," Harry lied. Though because he had never been a very skilled liar, Blaise looked at him skeptically. "Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked, changing the subject. He still didn't understand what happened in the Inheritances classroom. Malfoy really was a creature, a Draagyr no less, but he had been doing potions to suppress his inner Draagyr. Then Kaeso attacked him and knocked him out or something.

"Oh, um, Harry," Blaise began, gently lifting Harry's chin to make eye contact, "would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Still slightly, ok very, hysterical from what he had heard moments before, Harry burst out laughing. "Seriously! That's how you're going to ask someone out!? Come on, Blaise, this is the 21st century!" Suddenly reality caught up with him and he realized what Blaise had said.

"Oh, shit," Harry saw Blaise's practically heartbroken face. "I'm so sorry. I would love to date you. Or be courted by you or however you answer that." Not knowing what else to do to cover the awkward situation, Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and kissed him.

* * *

**So a lot of people said that they wanted Kaeso in the tribe and as I am the benevolent dictator of this story, the people shall have what the people want! **

**Also I will probably just stick with calling it a 'tribe' (I'm really indecisive aren't I)**

**Thank you for reading, comments=updates :)  
**


	7. How to Date a Dragon

Chapter 7

How to Date a Dragon

They broke apart slowly. Harry's lips were buzzing pleasantly. Blaise looked shocked at the turn of events. Harry felt a sudden rush of pride for it was he who had inflicted that dazed look on Blaise, not the other way around for once.

"You kissed me?" Blaise asked more than stated.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, a blush reddening his already flushed face.

They paused awkwardly before Blaise grabbed Harry much more forcefully and smashed their lips together. Harry gasped and Blaise used the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned at the taste that he decided he could easily become addicted to.

Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck as Blaise grabbed his waist and pulled Harry closer to him. Their bodies pressed together tightly. Harry's hands tangled in Blaise's dark hair desperately. The kiss grew more passionate until the unfortunate need to breathe forced them to pull apart.

Blaise wasted no time. While Harry was gasping in breaths, Blaise was lightly sucking and biting on his neck.

"Oh gods, Blaise," Harry moaned at the electric pleasure tingling in his body.

"You're so beautiful, Harry," Blaise panted before kissing him once more.

The next month passed in a blur. Harry was either in classes, with Ron and Hermione learning darker and more archaic magic in the library, or with Blaise, spending that time doing what normal half-dragon couples did: trying to fly, learning more about his new species, and making out on just about every surface imaginable. Every day, Harry would receive a new gift from Blaise. He didn't really know how he felt about being wooed, it made him feel like a girl, but his inner Draagyr loved it.

Harry really just wanted to move on to sex but his inner Draagyr wouldn't allow it, something about Blaise proving himself first or some such shit. Harry thought that if his Draagyr didn't want him to think about sex yet, then it shouldn't keep making him have sexy dreams. Hello, mixed signals.

Harry's dreams were either increasingly erotic dreams about himself and Blaise or occasionally about Kaeso, which was extremely awkward, or nightmares about Voldemort's sex slave. Often he would dream about all of them in one night.

Through all this time, Harry had meant to talk to Draco, he had stopped calling him "Malfoy" in his mind after the incident he had heard inside Kaeso's class. After that day, Draco had been acting differently. He was no longer as pale and sickly looking and he seemed to give some weird type of respect to Kaeso. Harry almost thought that they were in a relationship.

"Harry, you need to learn these runes and how to use them if you ever want to be able to use the knife Ron gave you or perform any of the Conjuration spells," Hermione lectured one Saturday.

Harry and Hermione were in the library currently while Hermione attempted to make Harry focus on learning more runes. Ron had been with them earlier but he had left when they began to get to academic. Though he was trying to get better, Ron was never one to willingly stay in the library for long periods of time.

"I know most of them, Hermione!" Harry protested.

"Oh you do? Then draw me a summoning spell."

"What type?" Harry replied cheekily.

"Very good, Harry. And why do we never just draw a plain summoning spell?"

"Because if you don't specify what you are conjuring then you merely open a door that anything can enter through. We've been over this," Harry droned.

"That's because the only way to get through that thick skull of yours is to repeat it all the time," Hermione smirked.

"Bitch," Harry grumbled.

"You know you love me. By the way, draw one for a Lesser Fire Demon," Hermione teased then was suddenly serious, getting back on topic.

Harry set to work. First, he drew a circle so the magic would be evenly distributed. Next, he drew decagram before adding many intricate symbols to the points and the center. He drew another circle around the first before making a circle of runes in between the two circles.

"Now can I actually summon something now, 'Mione?" Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry, while you did draw the Summoning Circle correctly, we haven't even begun to study the rules for interacting with demons and other creatures. Besides, if you tried to conjure something from another realm inside Hogwarts, Dumbledore would be on your ass before you could say 'fuck,'" Hermione deadpanned.

"Ugh fine, 'Mione. I'll just wait. Wondering what it's like to see a creature from Inferna. Might even cry a little. All because you won't let me summon a Lesser Demon from the Underworld." Harry whined sullenly.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?" Hermione giggled, "Maybe on a Hogsmeade weekend we could sneak to the Shrieking Shack and try one, is that ok?"

"Fine," Harry huffed.

At that moment, Harry saw Draco walking past their hidden part of the library. He decided that now was the time to confront Draco about what he had heard the second day of school.

"Excuse me, 'Mione, I need to take care of something," Harry said distractedly as he stood up and followed Draco.

Draco had gone deep into the Restricted Section. Harry followed after a quiet "Alohomora" on the door. One of the few Conjuration spells Hermione had taught him and allowed him to use simply made an object appear in front of the user instead of "Accio", which made the item fly from wherever it was.

"Orior Oriri Ortus: Invisibility Cloak." Harry whispered. With a faint rustling sound, Harry's Invisibility Cloak appeared and fell to the ground in front of Harry. Putting on the Cloak, Harry crept to where he had seen Draco last. When he found Draco, he cast a Silencing Charm around the area so no one would overhear them.

Sitting at a dimly lit table, Draco was intently bent over an ancient, yellowed book. Harry heard him reading out loud.

"—a piece of a Dementor's cloak, seventeen drops of demon's blood, three drops of basilisk venom—who's there? Potter? I can hear you breathing under that cloak of yours."

Harry pulled the cloak off. "I just want to talk, Draco," he said with his hands out in a nonthreatening way.

"Why did you call me Draco?"

"I overheard you and Professor Varix the second day of school, Draco. I was outside the door. You're a Draagyr. But you said you were hiding and taking potions. Then Professor Varix attacked you or something. But now you're acting like you and Professor Varix are dating. What happened?"

"The fuck, Potter!? Why do you go around spying on things that have nothing to do with you?" Draco had paled and was almost hyperventilating. "You can't tell anyone, Potter. By the way, I am not banging a teacher. He is just helping me come to terms with being a creature."

"Oh, ok." Harry felt oddly relieved that they weren't together. "I'm a Draagyr too. So I won't tell anyone if you don't want anyone to know. Does Blaise know?"

Draco inhaled deeply after he heard this, "You're the Submissive I've been smelling everywhere? How typical. The faceless Submissive I've been dreaming about is Harry Bloody Potter," he said that last part more to himself than to Harry but with his improved hearing, Harry heard him clearly and blushed. "And yes, Blaise does know I am a Draagyr. He offered to give me a home since I can't return to mine."

"Are you still taking those Creature Suppressing Potions? Professor Varix said they will kill you."

"No, he made me stop them after that night. The instincts have been slowly returning but I still have mood swings and other problems from taking them for months to hide it from my parents. I can't go home now. My family will kill me, Voldemort will torture me for not being a pureblood." Draco was almost frantic. "Look at us. Having a civil conversation. Gods my life has been fucked up since the summer."

"It's going to be ok, you know. I was pretty terrified after my inheritance, but I've started to deal with it."

"You're not going to get killed for being a creature. You're the perfect Saint Potter." Draco spat, having one of the mood swings he had just mentioned.

"Hey! I woke up from my inheritance and discovered I had incinerated my relatives. I thought that Draagyrs were hunted to extinction. I found out that Draagyrs are considered one of the darkest creatures in the world. Do you know what the Prophet would say if they found out about me? They'd turn on me so fast that what they said about me last year would seem like flattery!" Harry shouted back.

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry muttered.

"Why did you care?" Draco asked, he sounded genuinely curious.

Harry was going to have to get used to a Draco that can go from terrified to angry to curious in seconds.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just felt like I needed to comfort you. What are you reading?"

"Nothing. Just a potions book," Draco replied quickly.

Harry and Draco struck up a tentative friendship in the days that followed their meeting in the library. They still fought, but it had become more friendly banter rather than I-want-to-bash-your-face-in-with-a-Vanishing-Cabinet fighting.

Though for Harry, it seemed he was doomed to develop infatuations with every Draagyr he would ever meet. Soon after his and Draco's friendship began, he had his first dream about Draco. In the dream, Blaise, Draco, and Kaeso were simultaneously pleasuring Harry's body in every way they could. These dreams were really getting out of hand. He didn't know who he could tell to get another's opinion on them. You can't really tell your boyfriend, "Hey Blaise, I've been having wet dreams about you, your best friend, and a professor fucking me together, is that ok?"

Speak of the Devil and he shall come; the handsome Italian boy was approaching Harry. He grabbed Harry around the waist and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"Hey Harry, I missed you," Blaise somehow managed to turn Harry on with just those simple words.

"Blaise, you saw me two hours ago," Harry laughed.

"That's too long. I feel like someone is going to come and sweep you away from me whenever I'm gone," Blaise whined, only half joking.

Harry's gut twisted with guilt as he thought about his unintentional feelings for both Kaeso and Draco. To avoid answering, Harry went with what he knew would distract Blaise. He grabbed his head and pulled him down into a fiery kiss that left Harry breathless and dizzy. He knew it boosted Blaise's ego whenever he was dazed after a kiss.

"Come on, Harry, I want to show you something," Blaise whispered playfully.

"Is this some cheesy come-on, Blaise?" Harry cheekily teased.

Blaise replied by pulling Harry into another heated kiss. After thoroughly ravaging Harry's mouth, he pulled back. "No, it wasn't a come-on, Harry. I actually need to show you something besides my body for once."

"And what a fine body it is, Blaise," Harry leered while feeling Blaise's hard muscles. It was times like these when Harry _really_ wished his Draagyr side would let him just have sex.

"You're incorrigible. Follow me."

"So I can keep staring at your hot ass? I accept."

"Shut it before you make me do something I'll regret."

After an extensive amount of teasing, leering, blatant sexual innuendoes, and make-out sessions, Blaise finally led Harry to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Why are we here, Blaise? You don't really expect me to go in there. I have some bad memories of that forest."

"Never fear, Fair Maiden, I shall protect you!" Blaise announced superiorly.

Harry replied be stomping on Blaise's foot, kneeing him in the stomach, and kicking him in the back of the knees. "We'll see who needs protecting once you meet the Acromantulas, my knight in shining armor," Harry stomped into the Forbidden Forest. He didn't see Blaise rub a hand discretely over his crotch.

_He is really sexy when he's all angry like that! _Blaise thought to himself. "You know, it might help to know where we are going, Harry."

Harry stopped his rampage and whirled around. "Fine, O Blaise the Great and Powerful Whom I Just Knocked on His Arse, lead me to our destination!" He dramatically declared.

Blaise had recovered from Harry's assault and jogged over to him. "Come on, Love," He murmured into Harry's ear after giving Harry a placating kiss.

Harry froze in shock. "You just said you loved me."

"Of course I did, 'cause I do," Blaise replied, "now, I do really want to show you something, you'll love it and we're kind of on a tight schedule."

Blaise turned away and walked deeper into the woods while Harry followed, looking stunned. The deeper they went into the forest, the more curious Harry became. They had long since passed the Acromantulas. Blaise had asked Harry turn partially into his Draagyr form as the two of them were tramping through the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest and few creatures in the Forest would challenge a Draagyr.

Harry was beginning to get frustrated. They had been walking for over an hour and Blaise still refused to comment about the fact that he said he loved Harry.

"Here we are, Harry," Blaise announced at last.

"What are we doing here?"

"Look, just over there, behind the tree," Blaise said, pointing.

Harry gasped. Lying on one of the only sunlit rocks they had seen since they entered the forest was a huge snake. This snake was one of the most magnificent creatures Harry had ever seen. It was mostly black, though there were intricate streaks of bright reds, blues, and greens on its head and its legs and scattered on its body. _Wait. Legs!_ It wasn't even a snake at all. It had small legs, like a lizard's, supporting its long body. Its body was covered in scales but it had coarse black hair coming out of its head and running down its back. Sharp, curved white horns and long, slim ears burst regally from the serpent-creature's head while sharp, dangerous alabaster teeth filled the creature's mouth.

The more Harry examined the creature, the more he decided that its head was more vulpine than reptilian. Its short legs turned the same pale gray as its belly after they passed the knees, which were bent like wolves' knees. The creature's appearance left Harry wholly confused, then it saw Blaise and him. It made a strange hissing growl sound while it raised its thin but vast wings. They too were black with colored streaks. It's full appearance revealed, it looked like a snake, a wolf, and a dragon all at once.

"Blaise, what the hell is that?" Harry asked, his voice both awed and frightened.

"She, Harry, is the reason we are here."

"Is it going to eat us?"

"Of course not. She's a friend, I met her years ago. Her name is Kyraleth and she's a Lycadrae, or 'wolf-dragon'." Blaise explained.

Suddenly the Lycadrae's threatening countenance disappeared as she made an odd sound that almost could have been laughter. "_Blaise, dearie, get your ass over here and introduce me to the pretty boy you somehow convinced to date you!_"

"Hello Auntie Kyrie," Blaise greeted before the serpentine female slither-crawled over to Blaise and wrapped him in a hug. Which, because she was ten feet long and her arms were about two, was really just coiling up around Blaise.

"Auntie, this is Harry. He's my boyfriend and I'm currently courting him."

"_Well hello, Harry. It's good to see my Blaisy finally found a Submissive._" Harry shot Blaise an amused look at the 'Blaisy' comment and received a 'Don't you dare' look in return. "_I told him he shouldn't come to Hogwarts; that he should have just stayed in Aetheria with the rest of the Draagyrs, but I guess things just have a habit of working out." _Harry didn't have a clue what 'Aetheria' was. "_Anyway, did you come out here to meet the babies? They haven't hatched yet but they're getting awful close. They should be born within a few days._"

"Actually, I had a question I wanted to ask you about the babies, its private." Blaise whispered where Harry couldn't hear.

Kyraleth looked at Blaise conspiringly and grinned, suspecting what Blaise wanted to ask.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Harry got to know Kyraleth and found out how she and Blaise had met. He had come into his inheritance unusually early, the summer after second year. After living in another realm called Aetheria, which was basically a world of magical creatures, for that summer, Blaise had been hunting in the forest when his prey was killed by Kyraleth. Once she saw his Draagyr form, she shared the kill because Draagyrs were practically royalty to all dragon-like species. They had become friends and Kyraleth watched over Blaise when he was in the human realm.

Blaise had explained that Dominant Draagyrs and Warriors often had instincts to hunt while Harry didn't because he was a Submissive when Harry asked why he had been hunting in the first place.

As what little daylight the forest allowed in faded, Harry and Blaise began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"So did you enjoy that?" Blaise broke the comfortable silence.

"She's incredible! I didn't even know wolf-dragons existed," Harry gushed.

"There's a lot of creatures that Hogwarts does not even mention in any curriculum. They all left this realm and moved on to others to escape all the persecution by wizards. Honestly, most wizards are cruel bigots if you ask me. They all think they're better than creatures when really, they have some of the weakest magic of all!" Blaise ranted. His hands gesturing fiercely, tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Harry was shocked by Blaise's sudden show of passion, "Blaise, what's wrong?"

"I never told you why my inheritance came early, did I. It was the summer after second year and I was living with my parents in Italy. The Italian Ministry of Magic must have discovered that my family had creature blood and stormed our house. I watched as my dad tried to fight off the hit team they sent into our home. He killed two of them, only to be hit by a Killing Curse. He collapsed, dead.

"My mom was apparently a Draagyr and I didn't know about it. She attacked them, blinded by rage. They tried the Killing Curse, but it wouldn't stop her. I guess none of them knew the spell to kill Draagyrs. Finally, one of them used the Killing Curse on me. The last thing I remember is falling and everything going dark. I woke up in the middle of my inheritance.

"Whenever someone with Draagyr blood is hit with the Killing Curse, the gene activates even if it is dormant, it's the only way to save the person's life. Sometimes the inheritance is instantaneous, sometimes it waits. But it will happen.

"My mother was never the same after my father died. She began to cycle through lovers. Each one ending up dead. None of them could replace her love. She was one of the few Draagyrs that lived in this realm because she didn't want to leave my father and couldn't bring him to Aetheria. Wizards aren't treated very well in Aetheria. Those who do live there are usually servants and slaves because of their or their ancestors' transgressions against creatures." Blaise explained with tears running down his cheeks.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know how he felt about Draagyrs having servants, but from what he can tell, the wizards did deserve it. He didn't know how to respond, so he offered what little comfort he could provide and gave Blaise's hand a gently squeeze before leading him back to the castle.

Suddenly a raspy cry interrupted their quiet walk. Harry was knocked over as something heavy pinned him down.

It was an Acromantula.

"Blaise!" Harry cried in an uncharacteristically high voice. Though in his defense, there was a giant spider about to eat him.

A huge roar filled the air and the spider on top of Harry was pulled off. Harry stared in awe at Blaise's fully Draagyr form. Through the entire time he had known Blaise, he had never seen him completely as a Draagyr, there was always some restraint. Now, there was no human attributes left.

His amethyst scales covered his entire body, darker on his back than on his front. His shirt had been torn off and his pants were in tatters, barely preserving his modesty. His neck had elongated and grew spines that ran all the way down to his muscular tail that ended in a cluster of wickedly sharp barbs. His face had become more like a dragon than a man's and his eyes glowed with a fierce light. His hands had grown long claws and his feet had become reptilian, with three clawed toes and one sprouting from the back of his heel. His wings stretched broadly from his back. His entire body had grown from its already substantial height to seven feet and put on a considerable amount of muscle.

He looked like a killing machine.

He tore through the Acromantulas that had surrounded him and Harry. None of them could approach Harry before being ripped apart and thrown back into the forest. Suddenly the air around them became heavy and smelled of ozone. Huge bolts of lightning fell from the sky and hit Blaise. The bright arcs crackled off of Blaise and hit each of the spiders. As the lightening faded, the scent of charred flesh filled the air.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," Harry muttered. The bright lights still flashing behind his eyes. "Why did they attack us? I thought nothing would attack a Draagyr."

"Acromantulas are very aggressive and not very smart. Now come on, Harry, we need to leave. Everyone within a 20 mile radius saw that lightning. If we stay here, they will come and kill us. We need to leave now and you need to pay me back for that comment about protecting me from the Acromantulas." Blaise had regained his human form and began shepherding a stunned Harry all the way to the castle.

Earlier, Harry's Draagyr needed Blaise to prove himself. He sure as hell had.

Harry thought about what Blaise had said. If he had the Draagyr gene, then that must mean he inherited it from someone. Which would mean his family had the Draagyr gene. Voldemort had killed his family with the Killing Curse. Draagyrs were immune to the Killing Curse. Which meant his family could be alive!

* * *

**So how was that?  
**

**Did you like the ending, did any of you think that was coming?**

**BTW "Orior Oriri Ortus" is Latin for "Appear".**


	8. Bonding

**Here's the next chapter of Harry the Draagyr.**

**Warnings: Most of this chapter is either sex or angst. I'm sorry if that's not your thing. I did mark where the sex starts and ends though. **

**I hope you enjoy it even if it is short :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bonding

"Hey Harry! Wait up!"

Harry heard as he was walking down one of the corridors. Turning, he saw Blaise striding up to him. Blaise had his arms behind his back like he was carrying something

"What is it, Blaise?" Harry asked. It had been about a week since their foray into the Forbidden Forest in which Harry met a Lycadrae and then was almost eaten by a swarm of Acromantulas. His dreams had gotten even more… explicit, if that was possible, since Blaise tore the spiders to pieces.

Blaise stopped in front of him and took a steadying breath, "Um, usually there would be more ceremony to this if we were in Aetheria, but would you like to Bond with me, Harry Potter?" As he asked this, he pulled a large egg from behind his back.

Harry was dumbstruck. "Isn't Bonding like marriage? We've only been dating for a few months and you want to Bond with me? Isn't that a little fast?"

"I guess, if you were thinking from human standpoints, yeah, it is fast. But we're Draagyrs. We have a sort of sixth sense that tells us who would be a good mate. It might not be exact but we feel drawn to those who our Draagyrs would be compatible with. It usually manifests in dreams." Hearing this, Harry finally figured out why he had so many dreams. He supposed that Draco and Kaeso were also compatible with him. _Never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would be my soul mate…_ "as for it being like marriage, it's even more binding than marriage. We would be eternally joined together." Blaise said, his voice quivering, whether from excitement or fear of rejection, Harry couldn't tell. "As a final courting gift, I want to give you one of Kyraleth's eggs."

Harry was stunned. He was not expecting being asked to Bond with Blaise. Sure he loved him and he desperately wanted to sleep with him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to marry him. His Draagyr side was practically begging to mate with Blaise and after so long of wanting to fuck Blaise with his Draagyr forbidding it, Harry went with his Gryffindor instincts.

"Yes, Blaise, I want to Bond with you!" Harry said, taking the egg from him.

Seeing the huge smile that broke out on Blaise's face as he heard those words, made all of Harry's doubts wash away. He would love to Bond with this beautiful boy, more of a man really. His thoughts were cut short as a pair of warm lips sealed themselves over his in a mind-blowing kiss.

Blaise broke the kiss to say a few words that Harry could not understand and grabbed Harry again. He knocked Harry backwards and Harry lost his balance, falling to the ground with Blaise falling on top of him. They landed on something entirely too soft to be the floor. Blaise took the egg from Harry and put it somewhere while Harry was still stunned.

Gasping in shock, Harry saw a shimmering purple circle of light above Blaise's smiling face. Blaise had made a portal and pushed Harry through it.

"Blaise! You assbutt!"

"We needed a bed and I didn't want to wait." Blaise replied, chuckling and smiling with his blindingly white teeth.

"You could have warned me, Dick." Harry complained, smacking Blaise's noticeably harder chest. He couldn't get much force, pinned as he was.

"What's the fun in that?" Blaise teased. He grabbed the hand petulantly smacking him and pinned it above Harry's head. When Harry protested, Blaise cut him off with another forceful kiss.

**Sex Scene Ahead**

Using the hand that wasn't keeping Harry's pinned above his head, Blaise cupped Harry's face and licked his lips, asking for entrance.

Distracted by Blaise's magical kisses and his previous anger forgotten, Harry opened his mouth and gasped when Blaise's skilled tongue slipped into his mouth and caressed Harry's tongue.

Harry soon broke the kiss gasping for breath and Blaise turned his attention to the pale skin with the golden hint to it as Harry's Draagyr rippled beneath the surface of the skin. He sucked roughly on the base of Harry's neck. He had long since let go of Harry's hands which curled themselves in Blaise's hair pushing it against his neck in a desperate plea for more.

Covering Harry's neck in more bruises and hickeys until he bit at a place just below Harry's ear. Harry's head flew backwards exposing that spot to Blaise's inquiring mouth as he let out a loud gasp. He felt Blaise smile against his skin as he attacked the spot viciously. Shocks of pleasure radiating from the spot left Harry breathless and begging Blaise for more.

Suddenly, Harry's shirt was in tatters and Blaise was tearing the scraps away from Harry's body with his claws. The pleasure surging through Harry's body escalated when Blaise's warm mouth sucked in one of his nipples and a hand played with the other.

Other than wrapping his legs tightly around Blaise, Harry was doing nothing other than accepting everything that Blaise gave him. The more Blaise played with his nipples, the more Harry panted and through his head around. Blaise was happy to note that Harry's nipples were extremely sensitive, enough so to feel Harry's clothed cock jump against Blaise's stomach whenever he touched them.

"Fuck, Blaise! More! I need more. Oh, gods, please! Blaise just fuck me already!" Harry begged when he decided in the small corner of his mind that was lucid that Blaise had spent enough time on his nipples and he needed _more_!

After placing a final kiss on each of Harry's nipples and one on each of his fairly defined abs, Blaise shredded Harry's pants and underwear. He licked his lips when he saw Harry's red cock imploring Blaise to adore it.

Done with teasing Harry, who was now mad with lust and making nonsensical pleas for more, Blaise licked up the bottom of Harry's cock before sucking on the head and sliding the rest of Harry's cock into his mouth.

With great effort, Harry raised his head off the pillow and saw Blaise.

Seeing Blaise bobbing up and down on his cock, Harry cried out, "Blaise!" as a warning before his orgasm swept him away. Effortlessly, Blaise swallowed all of Harry's cum.

Blinded by the aftermath of his orgasm, Harry felt more than saw Blaise tearing off his clothes. Forcing his eyes to open, Harry took in the naked sexiness of the man who was about to fuck him. From the gorgeous, dark face with its stunning violet eyes, to the bulging biceps, to the hard pecs and abs, to the—_Holy fuck! That thing is his cock! Oh my fucking gods! He's fucking huge! How the fuck does his fit that in his pants?! How is he going to fit that monster in ME?! _Harry felt his spent cock hardening as he took in the sight of the 10 inch long, thick, brown cock with its dark head. Through the arousal that the sight of Blaise's magnificent cock sent through Harry, he could honestly say he was terrified.

"Harry, do you need a break?" Blaise asked gently, rousing Harry from the post-orgasmic bliss he had sunk into.

"N-No. Keep going. I want you to fuck me right now, Blaise," Harry panted out, he knew that if he waited, he might chicken out. Besides, so far, this had been SO much better than his dreams.

Not even seconds later, Harry's lips were claimed in a gentle kiss while he felt a slick finger massaging his ass.

As the kiss became more heated, the finger pressed into Harry. One finger became two, then three, making Harry mad with need. He might as well have been fucking himself back onto the fingers massaging his prostate as he moaned Blaise's name like a prayer.

Harry failed to hold back the whimper that left his lips when the fingers that were filling him left though they were quickly replaced by something much larger. Harry's breath hitched when Blaise began to slowly push his way into him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Blaise filled him. The feeling of Blaise fucking him was so good that—oh! Blaise's cock had found Harry's prostate and Blaise started rolling his hips and nudging Harry's prostate.

"Blaise, do that again! Oh gods! It feels so good!" Harry begged, his back arching off the bed and trying to slam his hips down onto Blaise's dick.

"Fuck Harry. You're so hot like this. You're so fucking tight." Blaise groaned and sped up his thrusts, giving Harry what he wanted.

Harry could no longer speak and the only sounds he made were groans and hitches in his breath.

Then Blaise wrapped one of his large hands around Harry's throbbing hard-on.

Sliding his hand up and down, Blaise quickly brought Harry to his orgasm and Harry screamed as his chest and stomach was coated in his own cum.

Blaise leaned down, covering Harry's body with his own as he sank his teeth into Harry's neck and he came into Harry's ass.

Instead of pain, Harry exploded in another impossible orgasm and shocks of pleasure racked his body from the bite. Bright flares of magic surrounded the two boys as their souls and magic were woven together in an unbreakable Bond.

The pleasure and magic flooding Harry's body was too much for him and his vision faded and his head collapsed against the pillow. Seconds before he lost consciousness, he felt Blaise pull out of him and crawl up to the top of the bed before pulling Harry against his chest. Harry wrapped himself around Blaise before he fell asleep.

**End Sex Scene**

_Harry was standing in a fancy room with frescos covering the walls. Outside the windows was the most beautiful scenery Harry had ever seen. Bright blue skies above with puffy white clouds lazily drifting in the sky, steep cliffs covered in green met a beautifully blue sea with peaceful waves rolling in it. _

_A beautiful, coffee-skinned woman entered the room closely followed by a young boy. Harry gasped. It was Blaise. Blaise was rolling a trunk behind him. . Harry guessed that Blaise had just returned from Hogwarts. After leaving the room for a few minutes, Blaise returned to the room._

_A handsome man entered from a door on the other side of the room. He gave the woman a chaste kiss on her lips before being tackled and wrapped into a huge hug by Child-Blaise. Harry couldn't hear any of the words the man, Blaise's father, he assumed, said, but Harry couldn't help but smile seeing the child-like grin that broke out on Child-Blaise's face. _

_Suddenly a man knocked on the door. Unwrapping himself from Blaise, his father went to the door and opened it. A large, intimidating man entered._

_"__No. No. No! No!" Harry chanted. He couldn't move and he figured he was having another vision/dream and based on how morbid they usually were, it didn't take much for Harry to guess what he was seeing._

_The man said something and instantly, the house erupted into a battlefield. The windows shattered as men jumped through them and starting casting spells at the family, the doors were flooded with cloaked men with their wands out. _

_Blaise's parents were a blazing whirlwind of spells, firing spells left and right while protecting a crying Blaise at the same time._

_There is strength in numbers._

_One of the dozens of spells flying at Blaise's family penetrated their defenses and struck Blaise's father. He collapsed without a sound._

_Blaise's mother let out a furious roar. Shifting into her Draagyr from in less than a second, she ripped through the hit team, splattering blood, intestines, and brains all over the previously spotless walls and floors. Every spell cast at her bounced off of her scales. Even the Killing Curses were harmlessly absorbed into her scales. Soon there was only the original man left standing. He had his wand to Blaise's neck._

_His mother, panting with barely restrained fury, stopped._

_The man said something to her though Harry still could not hear. She roared once more and lunged at the man, no rational thought remaining. _

_A flash of green later and Blaise's young body collapsed on the ground._

_His mother leaped over the body of her son and grabbed the man. Pinning him to the ground, she tore into his body. Her claws slashed through his body tearing pieces of skin and flesh and bone and hurling them all around the room. His screams of agony were halted as his head was pulled from his body. Even after the man was dead, Blaise's mother did not stop until the man was nothing more than a puddle of blood and flesh._

_She returned to her human form and fell next to her son. Cradling his head in her lap, she choked something out and a portal opened under her feet and she and Blaise and her husband fell through the floor._

_Harry was whisked through other scenes of Blaise's life. He watched Blaise's premature inheritance, how he woke from death screaming as his body was torn apart by the dragon within him because his body had not matured enough to handle the inheritance. He watched Blaise's mother went from lover to lover, trying to fill the void in her heart. He watched as Blaise was taught how to control his Draagyr. He watched Blaise's years of Hogwarts, how he struggled to hide his creature from everyone and the intense loneliness that went along with it. Finally, Harry watched Blaise meet him from Blaise's point of view. _

Harry started awake, panting and drenched in sweat, and would have bolted up if it wasn't for the heavy arm draped possessively over him.

"'Arry? Wha's wrong?" Blaise's sleepy voice asked before he propped himself up and looked down at Harry's pale face.

"I—I saw—I saw you. In a dream. I saw you and your parents and I watched the wizards kill your father. I saw your inheritance and you mom's lovers, I saw everything." Harry panted.

"It's ok, Love, it's all in the past. Just go to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning." Blaise, still half-asleep, murmured.

"You don't understand, Blaise! I just watched you _die_! I just watched half of your life in a dream and you want me to sleep it off?!"

Blaise, led mostly by some instinct he didn't know he had, bent his head down and bit the same spot that he had bit earlier. Even though he was almost hysterical at seeing his boyfriend/Bonded's entire life, a wave of relaxation flooded his body when Blaise bit him. His entire body lost every trace of tension and his vision blacked out as he was pulled into a forced sleep.

* * *

**I really had no idea what I wanted to do after last chapter so I skipped to the Bonding. :/**

**The good news is: I broke 20,000 words for this story! Yay!**

**I don't own the insult "Assbutt" that is from Supernatural, which is one of my favorite TV shows so I had to throw it in here.**

**I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
